A driving circuit including a MOSFET with high pressure resistance (High breakdown voltage) is necessary to drive a large motor (large current). A supply voltage of this kind of driving circuit is around a several hundreds to one thousand volts and a gate voltage of a MOSFET is around 10 V. In the MOSFET, a loss is decreased but a noise is increased as transition time of a drain voltage or current of turning on/off becomes short.
There is a demand to control a derivative value of a drain voltage or a drain current of a MOSFET constantly in this kind of driving circuit. This is because it is possible to tune a noise and a loss by constantly controlling the derivative value (and break the trade-offs between loss and noise).
For example, it is considered to adjust a gate signal of a MOSFET in order to control a derivative value constantly. However, since a signal delay is generated in a driving circuit that generates the gate signal, there is a possibility that the derivative value cannot be controlled in an assumed manner due to an influence of this signal delay.